


Red Sun

by multifandomxgoddess



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, F/M, I'm posting this halfway through the episode but I am just fashionably late, Please just let me get endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26382886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandomxgoddess/pseuds/multifandomxgoddess
Summary: She turns his body over. The skin is brown. The hair is still black. The top lip has a scar.She’s going to throw up.Not Bellamy.Based on the spoilers of an anti about tonight's episode
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 12
Kudos: 74





	Red Sun

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank my family, the academy--  
> I kid, I kid.  
> But thank you so much to Hannah, Silvia, Steph, and the cursed gc for encouraging and enabling me. Y'all are great.

_Get to the Flame. Smash it to pieces. Deal with the cult later._

_Get to the Flame. Smash it to pieces._

_Get to the Flame._

_Get to—_

Clarke can’t even look for the beautiful home meant for her family past all the smoke. Sanctum is burning. Her eyes are burning. Her throat is burning. She doesn’t understand how everyone is screaming when simply coughing hurts. She stumbles blindly through a crowd of half-crazed people, the red sun toxin having begun its effect already.

She’s been pushing through the masses for what feels like forever. Just as she reaches the grass, Clarke hears a loud bark. Picasso. She’s never loved that dog more. As she races towards the sound, he becomes more frantic—snarling and being as loud as he can. There’s someone in her home.

As soon as Clarke sees the white walls of her home, she pushes her body harder, running faster to get to the makeshift grave she and Gaia had given her mother and the Flame…only to see a man dressed in white crouching over it. One glimpse at the shoulder-length gray hair and she knows. _Fucking Cadogan._

She unholsters her gun and raises it.

“Turn around.” She orders, slowly making her way towards him.

The man turns his head, glancing sideways at her. Cadogan holds something up, dangling on a chain.

“It’s a lovely ring,” he pitches his voice so that it carries “The world I knew was full of lavish things. I’ve always appreciated simplicity.”

“If you don’t drop it and back away, you’ll have to appreciate the simplicity of dying from a bullet in the chest.” Giving threats happened to be much easier to handle than the memories of her parents that came flooding back.

The cult leader smirked, dropping the ring back into its hole.

“I’m not the enemy, Clarke. Let me leave with the key while you end _Sheidheda’s_ life. You get to save your people, I save humanity.” He bargained.

“That would be fantastic if you had any intention of saving people.” Clarke spat, getting in his face “You think I fell for your shit? You’re not a god, Cadogan. You’re not a Shepherd. You’re the same egomaniacal cult leader you’ve always been. You care about power, not people.”

“Only someone as misguided as you could think this is just about power. My _daughter_ —” he shuts up pretty quickly when hit with the butt of her gun just before she puts it back in its place.

“Was lucky to get away from you.” Clarke finishes for him, kneeing him in the groin and pushing him to the ground.

She steps around his curled body to the mounds of dirt. Putting the ring around her neck— _it’s not safe here anymore_ —she digs up the Flame. There are no rocks or heavy objects in sight. She briefly considers using her hand or Cadogan’s head to crush it, but those ideas aren’t very practical. She pockets it to be dealt with later. Clarke brushes off her knees, striding past the man responsible for Bellamy’s…condition.

Suddenly, a hand grabs the bottom of her leather jacket, dragging her to the ground. _That stupid skirt feature_. After turning over onto her knees, her fingers curl into the dirt below her. She takes a handful, tossing it at her attacker’s face, followed by the heel of her boot. It’s a quick fight. His hand reaches for her gun on her thigh, but hers is closest to the handle side. She grabs it, sends a bullet through Cadogan’s skull, and it’s over.

Until she gets a good look at him.

The red blood isn’t coating gray hair. His hair is black.

It can’t be who it looks like. It has to be Cadogan. She just had a whole conversation with the sociopath. _He_ bargained with her, _he_ argued with her, _he_ got shot.

She turns his body over. The skin is brown. The hair is still black. The top lip has a scar.

She’s going to throw up.

 _Not Bellamy_.

She would never hurt him. She couldn’t shoot him to save the human race. He wasn’t even supposed to be there.

Is it possible, that the red sun had made her hallucinate Cadogan? That, when she was hearing a monster, her best friend was pleading with her? When Cadogan was taunting her with her parents’ ring, was Bellamy begging her to put the gun down and gain clarity?

Clarke scrambles back. She can’t speak.

The smoke may not be hurting her throat anymore, but she’s now choked by tears.

Still, she manages to croak out his name. Over and over and over.

She must lay there for an hour, sobbing, wishing to turn back time, wanting to trade places with him.

She hardly hears it when someone shouts her name. She hardly feels it when someone grabs her by her shoulders and shakes her. But when he grabs her chin and forces her eyes to meet his, well, it’s hard to stay unaware.

“What the _fuck_ , Clarke?” Murphy. He must be asking what she did to Bellamy.

“I didn’t mean to, I didn’t know it was him, I would never hurt Bellamy, _never_.” She manages.

He looks at her strangely.

“Uh, yeah. I don’t know why you’re telling me that. I want to know why the hell you were catatonic on the ground.”

Does he not see Bellamy? Did the red sun erase that image for him? Clarke wishes it would leave her mind.

“I thought Bellamy was Cadogan. I—I killed him.” She allows her head to fall against his shoulder.

Another voice joins in “Something’s wrong with her, Murphy. She must’ve lost her antitoxin canister.”

“I gave it to Madi, why don’t you care that Bellamy’s dead?” She knew Bellamy was underappreciated, but—

“Because I’m fine, princess.”

“Don’t call me that, only Bellamy calls me that.” She retorts.

“Well, I’m glad I have your permission, but I’m going to need you to look at me… _princess_.”

She raises her head from Murphy’s shoulder, ready to rage at whoever is daring to mock what she had with Bellamy, to mock Bellamy’s death.

Blue eyes meet brown, then zero in on the tiny scar adding something to his soft smile.

She launches herself into his arms.

“I thought you were dead. I killed you. I didn’t mean to, but I did.”

“I’m right here. I’m okay. Your mind played tricks on you, but that’s all it was.” He tells her softly, rubbing his hand up and down her back as she cries into the crook of her neck.

“I’m so sorry, I’m so, so sorry.”

“You don’t need to be sorry, you didn’t do anything wrong.” He assures her.

Slowly, as not to startle her, he raises the antitoxin canister and mask, letting her breathe through it.

Her mind begins to clear. She glances back at the body on the ground, despite Bellamy trying to shield her from it. Black hair turns gray, and she can breathe again.

“You’re going to be fine. Indra and Emori took out Sheidheda. All that’s left is to feed the Flame to Picasso and send the Disciples on their way.” Bellamy murmurs.

Clarke huffs out a laugh at the thought of her hero-dog ending all the key drama with his stomach.

He kisses the top of her head “You know we need to talk about this when you’re feeling better, right?”

“I know.” She hums.

“I mean seriously, even aliens come down and start experimenting on us, we’re going to talk.”

“Technically we’re aliens.” she teases

“Clarke.” He sighs.

“We’ll talk, I promise. Right now, I just want to stay right here, with you.”

The ground is hard, the fires are still raging, she’s just had a breakdown, and everything is just fine. 

She’s with the person she loves.

**Author's Note:**

> Amalie, if you're reading this, please sleep
> 
> Kudos and comments will manifest bellarke endgame
> 
> Laugh, cry, and scream with me on Tumblr: @fandomxgodess


End file.
